Hold On
by eheal25
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are in their final year of school. Both ache for each others affection and love. After going through verbal and physical abuse, Marinette shuts down, feeling only pain, that is until she gets a visit from a special they both struggle, they both find acceptance in self-discovery. But maybe, loving each others flaws, will set them both free.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="28e6f23d002f4b534bce2bf94d8169b1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Marinette Dupain-Cheng:/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="313997c10ca8c0ff9e789ad2ca8104b7""Marinette wake up otherwise you'll be late." Tikki said whilst pulling my hair. I silently groaned at her remark, not wanting to leave the comfort of my bed. My body ached, sending a rampant pain through my ribs and back as I wrapped my face in my pillow. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1f931c8a456c17c3a481ec5ea413db7d""Marinette, Adriens here." I jumped, my knees shaking against the impact, as I rushed through my wardrobe, I stopped. Silently deadpanning at myself. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="269afdc63067368427a688f3d041bb28"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""What am I doing?" /emI thought. I glanced towards my phone, eyes wide at the time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="51309ae485ac1c879cda0c20a3dc66ba""Tikki what the fuck. Its 6:15, school doesn't start in more that an hour." the adrenaline that once pumped through had vanished leaving behind a mentally exhausted girl. The akuma that once pillaged the city had kept me tossing and turning see 3am. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="83c3efc76da1330297842fd6f8589e38""Well.. you need to be more organised, and you can't be late again. And don't you want to pick out something cute." She squeaked, as much as I hated being awoken from a well needed rest, I honestly can't be mad. Especially at her. I smiled as I gently rummaged through the wardrobe, finding something new. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bc798fc5e76699b10de266e18cb84300""You know what Tikki, lets spice things up a bit." I said whilst grinning towards a new outfit, the smile held excitement and wonder. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="53bd854b889d1f59c527d26752e8369a"She glanced into the mirror, something was wrong. She pulled out both hair ties, releasing an abundance of gorgeous curls and lush raven (Sorry I don't really know her specific colour), that bounced ever so slightly when she walked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e421eca682d89dc966d390c96ccb0048"No sense of self-consciousness, roamed her thoughts, leaving her with nothing but pure bliss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="db12f008678ab52a7d156df5c85c6f19"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Adrien Agreste/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfc80fa6911d68e3005765d278a81d0f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="81f8fddcaa9c5a95b07347965880cee2"Adrien rose from bed, quietly getting ready for school, attentively making sure that he didn't wake plagg. His thoughts wandered as Ladybug entered his mind, remembering her being slammed against a brick wall, his heart once again stopped as her pain-stricken face was etched into his mind; sending a wave of worry throughout his body. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="474d4865c16de87eefffcb34b01f94e2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Relax, Agreste. She's Ladybug there isn't something she can't handle. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d48f06e2bf819b7f3e77832cfb35cf20"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yeah but she's still fucking human, and she still feels pain./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8154dfab9db4cfe7898525a2a5ebab68"This inaudible argument was doing nothing to ease him, and nor was watching plagg moan about cheese. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Gag./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f39431f507fa9de1e0a1fdf260749750"Adrien looked at his phone, smiling at the image of Alya, Nino and her.. That day was the best he'd ever had. He chuckled at the recollection, and could hear the laughter of his friends. Of her../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a80c51037c3d8468b5551e8a44f17d78"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What the hell. Adrien you love Ladybug. Not Marinette. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ecf6bf7936004d9af68e3c9496545f09"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ladybug; the love of your life remember. Marinette; your best friend. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e420fd6419176d7908c528939f148ab1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ladybug; the love of your life remember. Marinette; your best friend. /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c7528e8a54cd20b62a5f994c86903f3e"Adrien continued to repeat it. Hoping his head would get the hint. But alas, he may of been convinced but his heart ached; it yearend, but this time, he was sure if it was for his lady./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"***/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d7217f37440c23a08685a2f791e8e659"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Adrien has arrived at school/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="66f5bb4c16beb0dd21896047ccdb8d9d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"***/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="af1563a4905961c46ed37b90dadfa855"As Adrien stepped out of his limo, he was so graciously greeted by Chloe. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Adrien scoffed at his thought. Chloe and gracious. Never./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e16c34c307e92da77e5dd7d288190cc8""ADRIKINS!" She squealed, whilst grabbing onto my chest, whilst I slowly pushed her away. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e2dfb8efdfc32690cc1114737912aa8f""Hey Chloe." Chloe wasn't the same. Yes, she was my childhood friend, but as i gaze at her now, I see nothing of the girl I once knew. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2a1f24dfd765f3471c314d73c2cf5ff4""Adrien, I was hoping you'd come sit with me today." Chloe eyes twinkled hoping to convince me, but I knew it wasn't a question./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9a0f278a7406dd68943336e1a2ba4c99""Sorry, but I was gonna hang out with Nino, Alya and Marinette." The mask slipped, revealing a face of pure disgust./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="23dae5f6ddfae4d6f8c56e41be68fd40""Why would you even accompany 'people'," Her arrogant tone loosely decrypting then as even people. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"That's low./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b9f225b2dd5e8d53dceed59d3853c132""Who are considered trash?" But honestly I wasn't even paying attention as I saw the raven haired girl, smiling and giggling at whatever Alya had said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f735ff16d4e1cd01fb62800672e7e881""Adrien? Adrien! ADRIEN!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="40d077302b83c14f774083f3b63a3775"Oh my fucking god, she looked stunning. I couldn't help but smile in awe. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fbd391fc58a1884eecde389e6bd02bc7""Hi Adrien." They all said in unison, but his eyes were all on her. The skirt that clung to her hips, that moved with every curve of her body, and her hair. In the 5 years that I had known her, I had never seen her hair down, she was gorgeous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8079232c0ab2664c6d7c801d0914f8d1"It was as if the whole world stopped, as if, for a single moment, it was just us. Him and her. Whilst everything was dull and colourless, she was screaming in colour, a star amongst the darkness./p 


End file.
